


Rural Delight

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: After wedding and before honeymoon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick and Judy´s first night together as a married couple in the countryside during summer, right before their honeymoon.





	Rural Delight

When it was midsummer in Bunnyburrow, nights tended to be just as warm as the days all over the countryside. Although it was nothing compared to the heat of Sahara Square or Outback Island, it was still hot enough to make the season enjoyable to all the mammals who lived or visited there.

Among those mammals were Judy Wilde and her husband Nick, who were sleeping their night there a couple of days before they would go to their honeymoon far away from Zootopia. The rest of the Hopps family was on a trip abroad too, so it gave the recently married ace cops a chance for a peaceful night all by themselves. Even though they would return back to the force after the honeymoon, they really wanted to make this time together worth remembering.

It fit both of them quite well. Nick had already visited the family farm a few times already, and was very trusted and liked by the rabbit family. They could see why Judy meant so much to him, and the more they got to know him, they saw how much he had in common with her. Nick was one of the best friends the Hopps family ever had and they all had a great time with him, from playing cribbage with Stu to babysitting Cotton.

But nobody loved the former hustler as much as the intrepid rabbit officer herself. For years, their bond had grown strong as a mountain while they had faced both the happy and sad moments in their lives. That friendship had shown its true colors as the fox and rabbit admitted their feelings for each other eventually. Recently, the time had come for Nick and Judy to get married, which had been the happiest moment in their lives, starting a new path they´d tread together as long as they´d live.

Moon was shining in the cloudless summer sky above the Hopps home, creating a bluish hue all around the place. Nick noticed that from the window as he went upstairs towards Judy´s bedroom, where his wife would wait. Even though it was still hot out there, Nick didn´t feel too hot there at all, for both Judy and him had taken a swim on a nearby lake earlier that day.

As he climbed up the stairs, he felt how his heart was pounding excitedly. The fox was feeling it in his bones; both Nick and Judy were at heat already before their honeymoon. Nick could already picture those moments in his head, and it made him smile slyly every time he thought of that.

Now, he would get his “first taste” of what was yet to come.

Before going to the bedroom, Nick started slowly undressing. He pulled away his tie first, followed by his trademark green Hawaiian-styled shirt and pants. The tod left only his underpants on, while he placed the rest of the clothes on a small desk near the bedroom.

Sighing contently and smiling, Nick opened the door. Since its window was larger than that of the living room, he could see the moonlight shine there more brightly than downstairs. It was the only light in there too, for the lamp was turned off. The lanterns that were outside next to the window were still burning though.

Standing next to the window was his wife herself, in her casual farm hat, shirt and pants. She also still had her amethyst wedding ring on her paw. Turning around, Judy smiled warmly as he saw Nick shirtless there. She had always thought the fox looked handsome that way, especially after the workout he had done in the academy.

She moved away from there, closer to the fox. Without saying a word, the doe let Nick take her into his strong vulpine arms, with her head and ears resting on one of them and her legs over the other. Even though he was a predator, Judy had noticed how Nick´s touch could also be very gentle and enticing whenever he wanted it. The kind of touch that no other male mammal had.

In a few seconds, he landed Judy softly on the bed, removing its cover before laying himself very close to the rabbit. Judy could feel the fox´s musky scent in her twitching nose, which she really liked. He gazed her deeply in the eyes as his vulpine paws stroked her forehead and droopy, soft ears lovingly. Judy´s ears were not only like that when she felt sad, but also when she felt very relaxed, emotional or romantic.

The more Nick stroked her, the more she felt a tingly feeling going across her spine. Her heartbeat started to get faster too as she looked him into his green, friendly eyes. Nick was putting the rabbit he loved into a really amorous mood, which was something rabbits in general were very good at. 

Coyly, Judy leaned herself closer to her husband, closing her eyes smoothly. It really fascinated her how the fox she once cracked jokes with in the police car was now having a most intimate moment with the doe as his wife, which really showed how much their bond had grown. But it wasn´t as unlikely as it may have seemed; love was what had given Judy and Nick courage to stand together in all of the dangers they faced after all. Their love was the genuine, caring kind that had helped them become better as mammals, with the more sexual side being just the tip of the iceberg.

Outside the house, the night was getting darker, but the big moment was just about to begin. Judy lied there in the bed, letting Nick do the honors and undress her. The fox did it eagerly, like a child opening the wrapping paper on his presents.

He started by removing her sun hat while his muscular chest was nestled against hers and his tail wrapped around her strong yet attractive legs, not letting her go. Next, he proceeded to unbuttoning her pink flannel, which dropped on the floor, followed by Judy´s undershirt and jeans.

All that was left on Judy was her strapless bra and briefs, both of which were bright red. It was almost symbolic to Nick, as if he had looked behind the rabbit´s simple country girl exterior and discovered her true, passionate self. Which was what had happened too, in a way.

While he clasped her paws and nuzzled her shoulder softly, Nick couldn´t help but admire his wife´s beauty. From her thick thighs and wide hips to the soft ears and lovely smile, Judy was as good looking as a female mammal could get in his eyes. But her courageous and caring nature was the thing he found most beautiful about her anyway. If it wasn´t for the rabbit´s true self that he had discovered during their adventure, he wouldn´t have been as attracted to her as he was now.

Judy giggled softly as Nick nibbled her ears a bit with his fox teeth. It was quite different from the way foxes bit their prey, for it was much gentler and more enticing. The rabbit was genuinely surprised by how much she enjoyed it.

Booping his nose, she whispered something in his ear. Nick could hear how she spoke in a different voice than she usually did, for this one was much huskier and more seductive. Her breath was tightening and she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach, which Nick noticed too. The words she said were more alluring and sweet than any blueberry pie she had baked for him.

Soon, the time came. As Judy´s paws stroked his shoulders and handsome chest, the fox gave her a very sly, toothy smile with a growl too. It reminded her a bit of the moment when he pretended to go savage to distract Bellwether. A moment before their first triumph together.

Except this time, Judy wasn’t afraid, or even pretending to be. Instead, she was excited. Without hesitation, Nick pounced on her. Before she could react in any way, her husband pressed his lips hard against hers.

Judy blushed immensely. The rabbit felt like she couldn´t resist, even though she didn´t want to resist anyway. Intensely, she returned the favor.

For minutes, Nick and Judy kissed each other on the lips deeply. As the kiss went on, Judy could feel like there were hot waves going through her body, giving her the ultimate feeling of pleasure. Just the thought of the man who she cared for deeply and would always make sacrifices for doing this to her made her feel so happy. Even the happiness she felt during his graduation was nothing compared to this. 

As the kiss ended, Judy gave Nick a very sultry smile without saying a word. With her eyes half-closed, she gave him the look that really showed her passion for him. It was very similar to the smile she had given her during their wedding when he had lifted her veil and kissed the bride, except this time it wasn´t as innocent and longing as it was there. Instead, it was very fiery and sexy, the kind of look a bunny would give when she wanted to multiply.

Nick smiled back, knowing what he had to do.

He slid his paws behind her back and discarded her bra, revealing a lovely pair of perky breasts with her nipples hardened already. Judy´s bra size was B for rabbit does, which was rather small by mammal standards, yet they still looked very attractive to the fox anyway. 

Judy started to moan as Nick massaged them firmly. He kept doing it for a while until he started to nibble them with his fangs too, which made Judy moan even louder. In the hushed night at Bunnyburrow, that was all Nick could hear at that moment.

Equally pleasing to her was the way he let his paws travel across her muscular yet feminine body, for she got to enjoy his enticing touch there more. Judy especially loved it when Nick kissed her belly button teasingly.

However, it was her turn to pleasure Nick next.

He moved upwards a bit, and pulled down his underpants. The rabbit´s smile widened as he saw Nick´s huge, erect manhood. She herself felt quite turned on already, but this made things look even better for her.

Pressing her lips firmly yet softly on it, Judy began pleasuring her husband. She kept doing it quickly yet gently at the same time, which was how Nick liked it the best. The fox closed his eyes as he let the feeling of pleasure sink in.

Even though Nick had dated a couple of mammals before meeting Judy, he had never gotten to experience a moment this intimate with anyone either. In his heart, he knew that this was how it was meant to happen. He had decided that he would only mate with someone who cared about him the way Judy did. Considering how he had looked forward to this moment ever since their love started to blossom more after he had moved in with her, it couldn´t have felt more rewarding. The love that their partnership had sparked was at its peak.

Finally, Judy removed her last garment too, leaving herself completely naked like Nick was at that moment. Lying down, she was ready for the final moment.

Nick came onto her as the Mr and Mrs. Wilde begun mating. Judy´s moans got louder and louder the more he kept doing that to his wife. She had already seen how great he was as a lover, but this was the piece de resistance itself. 

Her heartbeat was at its loudest, almost as if it was on fire. Nick´s paws were placed around her, almost close to her breasts, holding her tight. The predator unleashed all of his fierce passion on his wife.

There they were, two young lovers enjoying the highlight of their mating season in the night. The lanterns and the moon outside still shined around the room, so that one could see the silhouette of the couple during that moment against the wall inside. 

After a couple of minutes, both Judy and Nick reached their blissful peak. The two just lied in the bed for a while, letting that feeling sink in.

Reaching that peak felt very wonderful and satisfying. Judy had once told the fox that there wasn´t a mountain they couldn´t climb together, and this was one of those cases that proved her saying to be true.

But now that intimate moment was over. Feeling a little tired, the two wanted to calm down from that in a very affectionate manner.

Nick sat up from the bed, and Judy came into his lap eagerly. The two wrapped their arms around each other in one last embrace.

Feeling all the warmth of his orange fur, Judy felt like she was in heaven itself. Nick´s arms were the only place in the world where she felt no sorrow or fear.

Usually, Nick and Judy would get into their nightwear at this time of the night, but they didn´t feel like that was necessary this time. Each other´s warmth was enough for them sometimes too.

Pulling Judy closer, Nick laid down on the bed and placed the cover over them softly. It was time for them to go to sleep.

“Good night….Mrs. Judy Wilde”, was all Nick whispered as he kissed her neck before closing his eyes.

Mrs. Judy Wilde. Just hearing those three words together sounded wonderful to the rabbit. Judy didn´t answer to that, but instead just placed her paw behind Nick´s head and gave him one last goodnights kiss. 

Both of them fell asleep, feeling very satisfied. If this was how good their first night mating had been, they couldn´t wait to see what their honeymoon had in store.

Sleeping contently, Nick felt like the luckiest husband in the world. He not only had the world´s best partner, but also the best wife and lover too, and they were all the same person. 

To him, she was such an irresistible rural delight.


End file.
